1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for safely and economically removing a hardened buildup of mineral material, such as magnesium, from pipe sections constructed of bendable material such as steel.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different methods of removing hardened mineral buildup from the interior of pipe sections heretofore have been used. However, these various methods have not been proven economically feasible or safe when the material buildup to be removed comprises magnesium and the pipe sections from which the magnesium is to be removed are constructed of steel.
Conventional methods of cutting steel pipe sections into shorter lengths (without distorting the pipe sections) include torch cutting and high speed cross sawing, but both of these methods may not be used (even with a liquid coolant) in conjunction with magnesium. Accordingly, it has been found that "cold cutting" similar to that accomplished by a milling machine may be safely used to cut through pipe having a buildup of magnesium therein. Such "cold cutting" does not generate sufficient heat to ignite the magnesium and appreciably reduces the amount of magnesium dust formed during the cutting operation (as opposed to high speed saw cutting).